


Green With Envy

by Alexz6



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Power Rangers (2017) mild spoilers, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: A new guy shows up and Trini's not jealous.  She's not.





	

** Green With Envy **

 

Trini was not happy. It’s no secret she didn’t open up to people or make friends easy, so no one was surprised or thrown by her clamming up when this new guy swaggered in. Trini scoffed. That’s exactly what he did, _swaggered_ into the group. And where the hell did he get the green power coin? Her brow furrowed deeper under her beanie. Did no one else find it highly suspicious that some dude just showed up with that coin when Rita was the last one seen with it?

 

Hazel eyes narrowed further as she watched the new guy glide over to Kimberly.

 

No, she didn’t trust this guy at all.

 

~*~*~

 

Across the room, Kimberly cast her eyes across the pit. The guys had insisted on showing Tommy their training area as soon as Zordon verified the legitimacy of his power coin. While it had been exciting to learn there’d be a sixth person to help them take on putties and any other creature coming for the crystal, she was still a bit miffed that the girls would be even more outnumbered now. And where WAS Trini. She had noticed the girl clam up as soon as the new guy stepped up, and mourned the progress they had made breaking the other girl out of her shell.

 

Seeing the other girl’s yellow water bottle nestled in her bag against the wall, she smirked and made her way over, ready for a break. Picking up the bottle, she searched out her favorite pair of hazel eyes to challenge her for taking her stuff once more, but found them narrowed dangerously, focused on Tommy… who was making his way to her, and noted Trini’s eyes dropping to her yellow converse. She sighed.

 

Tommy’s interest had been clear since the moment they met. She could still feel his green-eyed gaze slither down her form before the guys had stepped in. She loved her boys.

 

Tommy placed his hand against the rock wall by her head, arms bared in a revealing razorback. While it’s likely he starts talking, Kimberly’s focus remains glued to the grumpy girl moping by the entrance to the pit, shivering. Her own brows furrow.

 

~*~*~

She was not sulking. Her arms may be crossed, and her lip probably won’t thank her for the way her teeth are biting into it, but she was not sulking. And she was certainly not jealous. She had moved around so much, this having friends thing had never been a big deal. So, no, she wasn’t jealous that this guy just walked into her group of friends, her new family, like it was nothing. Like it hadn’t taken her and the others time, and effort to bring down her walls together. Like it hadn’t taken her battling her own demons to open up and trust this team. She wasn’t jealous.

 

And she especially wasn’t jealous of this fuck boy and the way he kept running his eyes over Kimberly. Why would she be?   Since she started questioning her sexuality, and her parents had started looking at her interactions with her friends with suspicion, she hadn’t really bothered making girl friends either. What was the point? They’d just move again. It was just new. This whole having friends, having GIRL friends. She had just gotten attached. That’s all this was. Battling a giant gold demon and a psychotic half-naked lady will do that to people. Bond them and shit. So, no. She wasn’t jealous, wasn’t jealous that this slime bucket was slithering his arm closer to her new teammate!

 

She grit her teeth. Hard. They would also be joining her lip in the no thanking her line.

She shivered. Goddammit.

 

~*~*~

 

Watching the shorter girl shiver over Tommy’s shoulder again, Kimberly’s frown deepened. Trini hadn’t joined them when they went to see Zordon and hadn’t dried properly after passing through the water portal entrance.

 

“Sorry, Tom.” Her eyes never leaving her plaid-clad teammate, she pressed a hand to the new green ranger’s chest, and pushed past. He scoffed and half-turned to drop his own shoulder to rest on the wall.

 

As she went, she dropped her shoulders, letting her leather jacket slide down her arms. It reached her fingertips right as she reached Trini and swung it around to sit on the smaller girl’s shoulders. She smirks when Trini startles. She had known the yellow ranger hadn’t seen her coming. But their eyes finally meet and Trini’s eyes lose some of their glare, and Kimberly can’t help but relax a bit now that the other girl seems at least a little better.

 

And Trini? She’s astounded. She’s never been picked over someone else before. She shifts as Kimberly swings around to lean next to her, letting the jacket fall between her and the rock. Not that… not that this means anything. Kimberly probably was just also suspicious about the new guy. The two did tend to seek each other out when they were unsure of the situation. Eyes meeting across classrooms. Seeking each other out in battle. Fighting back to back during training. And so what if she searched Trini out during yet another situation where the boys just rushed headlong into something new? It happened when Jason decided to go after Rita though they hadn’t morphed yet. It didn’t mean anything, other than girls were smarter than boys, obviously.

 

But when she shifts, Kimberly shifts too. And now their shoulders are pressing together. And the two, they watch their boys surround the new guy, firing questions at rapid speeds. Trini shakes her head a little. No. It’s not jealous. It’s just… camaraderie. And if their hands brush—they’re bound to, standing as close as they are—and Kimberly links their pinkies… well, that’s just the kind of thing that happens when you save the world together. It doesn’t MEAN anything.

 

Trini smiles.

 

End.


End file.
